What do you see me as Light?
by musicpassion4life
Summary: After a long day of looking for evidence for the Kira case, L and Light are left alone. L reminds Light that he is his only friend and asks how he sees him. Light is thrown off and can't help but wonder if it's another one of L's tests to see if he is Kira. Light never imagined he would react the way he does.


It was raining heavily outside and L and Light were doing some extra research on the Kira case. The rest of the task force had left already. They were looking at computer monitors, studying recent deaths and trying to find leads. So far nothing. A robber and a man found with domestic violence charges were the only things surfacing for a week now. Nothing in common. Just random heart attacks.

L was taking a bite of some strawberry shortcake when he heard a huge sign from Light. 'Odd,' L thought. 'He doesn't stress out this much. He must be persistent to find Kira…unless…what if he is Kira…there's still a 5% chance.'

Light kept looking at the screen, looking for murder victims. 'How can I convince L I'm not Kira?!' Light had to remain calm. True L only thought it was a 5% chance, but he was hot on his tail. One wrong move and it would all be over. His perfect world would never exist. Light could sense Ryuk behind him, laughing.

"Humans are so interesting. How is Light going to get out of this one?"

'Don't mock me, shimigami.' Light thought, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say it out loud.

L had finished his cake, drank some coffee quick, and started on some animal cookies. He was chewing slowly, obviously in deep thought.

Suddenly Light heard something. He saw Ryuk out of the corner of his eye, behaving strangely. Light had to remain from rolling his eyes. Not another apple craving. Ryuk was too distracting; the timing was unfortunate. Light thought for a second, then quickly hatched a plan.

"Hey L, I need to use the restroom quickly."

L didn't even look up. The man was always so deep in thought. "That's fine."

Light looked at Ryuk and nodded his head toward the door. Ryuk followed him knowing he had to say something L couldn't hear without raising suspicion.

"You're distracting me with your apple craving. If I bought you a couple, would you be willing to give me the evening to work on my next plan?" Light asked the monster.

"APPLES! Of course! You know how much I love apples! I crave them! The apples here are so juicy!"

Ryuk and his apple obsession…it was too easy really. Light liked Ryuk fine, but since he couldn't get L's real name and the apple withdrawals were distracting, he couldn't let Ryuk stick around. At least not in the same room. Light found a produce stand nearby, purchased some apples, and let Ryuk be. Then he returned to L.

"Sorry it took so long." Light said upon his return.

"It's fine." L was still focused on his screen, scrolling down a page.

"Light…may I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure…I guess."

"You remember how I told you that you were the first person I could call a friend right?"

L was shuffling his feet together. Light could tell it was going to be an out-of-ordinary question.

"Of course. But even so you still won't believe I am not Kira!"

"Yes. Even though you are my only suspect and my strongest lead, you are also the only person I really saw as a friend. I just wanted to ask…how do you see me?"

What kind of a question was that? Light looked dumbfounded, something that never happened. L knew he caught him off guard. Light had to think of an answer quick, but he kept wondering if his answer had anything to do with the Kira case.

"As a fellow task force member of course. Why? I know you think I'm Kira, but even if I was Kira how could I murder the leader of my team?"

Finally L got a little bit more blunt.

"Light Yagami this has nothing to do with Kira…"

Nothing to do with Kira? Being the top graduate of his class he was never so confused by such a simple statement. He kept trying to read L, but as always it was impossible. This was an odd situation. Everything L has ever said has had something to do with Kira.

"Light if you were not a member of the task force or not even aware of Kira how would you see me?"

This was getting more strange. Light had a small amount of trust if any for L. What if this had to do with Kira after all? Besides, how could Light answer that? The only real time they spent together that had little to do with the case was their tennis match.

"I guess as casual classmates…" Light finally answered.

L shifted his feet again. "The only reason I ask…Light Yagami…is because I see you as a special friend." L got up, walked up to the confused college student, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Naturally, Light was confused, but he didn't dislike it. …What about Misa? Well technically they weren't official. He was only making her happy so they could be Kira together. After a couple seconds Light wrapped his arms around L.

"I thought you might react like this," L concluded.

They kissed again, this time a little bit more passionately. They went to the nearby couch and started to undress.

It was odd for Light. He had never felt like this before. He kept hoping this wasn't some sort of test to see if he was Kira. At the same time he didn't care. He was lusting for his rival. He pulled L closer. Things escalated more than either one expected. When all was done, L looked up, his voice more serious than ever.

"Light how do you see me?"

"I'm not sure, but I see you in a way I see no one else." He stroked the mysterious detective's hair and kissed him.

Light didn't know where to go from here. He needed to kill L if he wanted to be the god of the new world, but how could he kill the man he was in love with?


End file.
